


Impossible to Hide

by OuijaCock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pee, Sub!Dave, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijaCock/pseuds/OuijaCock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John figures out his pet's secret fetish, and uses this knowledge to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selvish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/gifts).



Dave liked to think he was unusually open about his kinks. Bondage? Hell yeah, here are his favorite spreader bars. Spanking? Here’s a picture of his ass after John punished him last weekend. He was the god of sexual openness; the masses came to worship at the altar of his ask blog. Nobody could beat him when it came to kinks, because no matter how graphic you wanted to get, he’d always manage to pull something better out of his ass. In the world of the blind vanilla peons, Dave Strider was the one-eyed kinky king.  
  
This image was significantly harder to maintain when he was kneeling on the bathroom floor, clutching his abdomen and whimpering as quietly as he could manage. The apple juice he’d chugged a few hours ago was coming back to haunt him, and he was struggling to maintain composure. There were only two minutes left in his punishment, and then he’d be able to crawl out of the bathroom and ask permission to use the toilet without having to reveal his kink. he could do this. He could do this. Master was counting on him to be good, he had to be good, he couldn’t let John know he got off on piss…  
  
But as he swam in and out of subspace, the ache only grew more and more insistent, until he was keening softly while he pressed his hands desperately to his crotch.  
  
“What’s all this noise about, pet.” Blue eyes bore into him from the bedroom, and dave hung his head. “ _Look at me._ ” dave’s head shot up with a squeak.  
  
“Much better.”  
  
As Master walked towards him, davepet whimpered and clenched his hands tighter against his cock, trying to ignore the way it twitched when a drop of urine dribbled from the tip. he had to be good he had to be good he had to be good –  
  
“Hands behind your back.” pet squeaked and shook his head violently until Master twisted His hands in pets’s hair and forced him to stop. “What’s wrong, baby boy?” At the gentle, soothing tone, pet relaxed, and looked up through his bangs to meet his Master’s eyes.  
  
“he needs to pee Master and it’s making him hard and he wants to pee himself for Master pleasepleaseplease?” there was no shame left in him, only desperation. he was his Master’s pet, and good boys did what they were told, and Master wanted to know what was wrong, so he told him.  
  
Large, gentle hands smoothed over his cheeks, and dave nuzzled into the caress with a blissed-out smile. Master had him now, Master would keep him safe.  
  
“I’m going to let you relieve yourself, sweet boy, but I want to relieve myself first. I’m going to mark my boy with my piss, is that okay with him?”  
  
A quiet, low moan was his only response to Master’s question. he’d officially lost the ability to form words. please please please please, his mind chorused, but outwardly he simply opened his mouth and panted desperately as Master slid his pants open and fished out his cock.  
  
“Close your mouth, pet, I don’t want this getting in your mouth.”  
  
he slammed his mouth shut with a clack, and sank down even further on his knees as john’s piss hit his sternum, collecting in the hollow of his throat before it trickled down his hips, ran over his cock and thighs, and pooled beneath him on the tile. Master was groaning, His eyes following the stream and lingering on pet’s cock for a moment as the stream slowed and stopped.  
  
“Spread your legs, pet. I want to watch you.”  
  
pet opened his legs as wide as they could go in his position, and then, after a nod and a hair ruffle from Master, finally let himself go.  
  
It was like an orgasm, the way the pressure crested and crashed down on him, the way the fluid rushed through his cock and splattered at Master’s feet. he arched his back as his bladder emptied itself, and when he looked up through lowered lashes to see John furiously stroking His cock, he moaned. He was covered in piss now, both Master’s and his own, and he could smell it, like it was curling into his nostrils and his lungs as he slumped into the puddle.  
  
“Not yet, pet. I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
Pulling himself back onto his knees, pet spread his legs again, looking down at his hard cock and back up at his Master, pleading silently with his eyes.  
  
“Touch yourself, beautiful. I want you to come for me. And close your eyes.”  
  
Murmuring thank yous, pet reached down to dip his hand in Master’s cooling piss before stroking his cock, feeling the warmth of the urine and the way it got slightly sticky as it started to cool, reveling in the knowledge that he was filthy and used and owned, claimed and he was Master’s, nobody else’s, just Master’s-  
  
he let out a quiet cry as he orgasmed, spilling into his hand as he felt the first drops of Master’s cum hitting his face.  
  
A minute or two later, after the fuzzy cloud of endorphins had begun to fade, he found himself in the bathtub, halfway submerged in warm water while Master cleaned up the puddle on the floor. he closed his eyes, content in the knowledge that Master was taking care of things, and sighed happily when Master slid behind him into the tub.  
  
“Good boy,” Master crooned, nuzzling the side of his neck. “You were so good for me, pet, and so honest, I’m so proud of you.”  
  
he drifted off to the sound of his Master’s voice, and to the gentleness of Master’s touch as He cleaned them both. When he woke up, he was curled up under a mass of blankets, and John was kissing his forehead.  
  
“Thanks.” Dave whispered.  
  
“Any time.”


End file.
